


Now We'll Never Know Why the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man was So Funny

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Batman Incorporated Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ten-year-old kid has never seen Ghostbusters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We'll Never Know Why the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man was So Funny

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR BATMAN INCORPORATED #8. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"He was a sweet little boy." 

The woman blinked and turned. 

"Bruce left him with me once," Lorelai Gilmore said softly as they stood in front of the grave. "He was going on a business trip and he needed Alfred, and he didn't want to leave him in that big empty house alone, so he left Damian with me." 

The other woman remained silent.

"And he was such a tough kid, you know?" Lorelai said. "All he wanted to do play superhero, but Stars Hollow is so small, there's just no shadows for him to skulk in and not be seen. And he'd never seen Ghostbusters! What ten-year-old has never seen Ghostbusters? So that's what we did, we sat around, and watched Ghostbusters, and he laughed, he thought that point...you know that point where Ray thinks of the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man? He thought it was so, so funny, when that giant walking marshmallow appeared, we had to pause the movie because he was laughing so hard he was so surprised." Lorelai wiped her eyes. "And we got burgers from the diner, and he had all this mustard smeared on his mouth, and we had Milk Duds, and he didn't even know what they were!" 

When Lorelai stopped speaking, silence blanketed the graveyard again, and she took a breath. 

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you, and I'm babbling." 

"It's fine...tell me more?"

Lorelai grinned a little. "He got so hopped up on sugar, I had to take him into the yard so he could run and jump around and get it out of his system, and when he crashed, and I was tucking him in on the couch, he looked up at me, with his little, chubby earnest face and he said 'thank you, I very much enjoyed the film and the Milk Duds. But I think your parenting skills are wildly irresponsible.'" 

Both women laughed, both a little brokenly. 

"I'm Lorelai, by the way. I...Bruce and I are old friends." 

"Yes," the other woman said. "Yes, I know. I am..." she took a breath. "I am nobody." 

"Well, you must have been somebody to Damian," Lorelai smiled sadly. "You're here." 

She just looked at Lorelai, and then walked away. 

Lorelai huffed out a soft breath and then turned back to the grave. She placed a hand on the cold stone. 

"I'm sorry, kid," she said softly. "You deserved better from your mom."


End file.
